


Memories Flood My Mind Like Raindrops

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>A little angsty so.... hold on. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Flood My Mind Like Raindrops

"Emilie..."

Austin wakes at the cry, sensing just how tense Erin is and moving to curl himself around her, turning her so her head rests against his shoulder. 

"Babe..."

He can feel her sobbing and pulls her closer, running a hand through her hair. 

"Oh Darling... It's okay, let it out."

He waits until the storm passes and she's silent, still shaking, even as she huddles closer to him. 

"Sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you..."

"With what?"

"My bare hands, obviously..."

She laughs, a softer sound than usual, but nestles closer all the same and sighs, letting herself sleep with a slight noise of frustration. Austin smiles, kissing her forehead as she slips into sleep, stroking her hair again gently. 

"I love you, my tiny Dancer."


End file.
